


Saaaaaaave Me

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: The Royal Tutor
Genre: Angry dog, F/M, M/M, More characters to be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: Modern day visiting Japan, Inugami! Jess attaches self to Ernst (will vanish at some point)I Reserve the right to change that by to-morrow
Kudos: 1





	Saaaaaaave Me

A cute red and white puppy, about a year old so still a puppy, yipped and wagged her tail, pouncing at the ashen blonde haired boy before her. He smiled as he crouched to pet her, but moments later a car pulled up near where they were. Two high school aged boys got out, swinging something at the third grader...The pup yelped as she watched him fall, turning a glare and a snarl on the older boys. She yelped again when they swung the same object at her...The pup's spirit didn't leave her body to ascend to heaven, no, it stayed where it was as she became an Inugami... The dog snarled, lashing out, hunting the boys for days until she cornered them alone, able to do them in. As she stared the slowly fading one, his friend already gone, in the eye, she growled "I never stood a chance, did I?" She turned away to walk off, but as she did she fainted...When she awoke, she was no longer in her home country of America...

The red and white Inugami snorted as she stalked the alleyways of Japan. She'd been here years now, after her...unfortunate demise. Her tail lashed at the thought of those creeps, but they were gone now, long gone. She was still here, alive but not in a correct way...Well, at least she was alive and they weren't. She'd be around much longer too, then she would have originally, when she was still...Shaking her head, she forced thoughts of her old life away, continuing to stalk the alleys in search of food, or prey that was up to no good. She liked seeing them suffer, she told herself that. She didn't like when it was a teenager, fifteen or younger, but the ones she sought out had to go, they just had to...They were sexual assaulters, killers, bad kids...Only the ones she was brought to, though; she didn't hurt others, only evil. Anyhow, she kept on stalking, finally coming upon a trash can with the smell of meat growing cold within. She wasn't a normal dog, so she could eat it just fine, and eat she did. She then placed the lid back on the can and moved on.

She perked her ears and snarled when she heard screaming. Rushing towards the sound revealed a guy raising his hand to his girlfriend, eying their baby too...The Inugami snarled as she leaped at him, doing him in, but the woman just screamed at her too. She yelped when something was thrown, hitting her squarely in the side... She saw a sandal lying beside her, snorting as she picked it up between her teeth and whipped it at the house. It was aimed at the girl, yet she ducked sideways while shielding the baby at the same time...Jess snorted, shaking herself, then turned and trotted off. She flicked her tail as she trotted down back ways and alleys once again, searching for food. She was hungry now...she wanted meat; beef, pork, chicken, turkey, it didn't matter, she just wanted meat. Or fries, fries were good, or vanilla ice cream. She shook her head at herself, flicking her tail faster as she moved quicker now. 

She finally reached a place that smelled of burgers and fries, an ice cream place very close by as well. She knew there were kids that would drop their ice cream, so she decided to go there after scavenging for leftover burger and fries. She heard loud, boisterous voices as she approached the burger joint...They weren’t doing anything wrong, though, the two younger looking blondes. They were with a large group: three other blonde boys, two silver ones of which one had another boy clinging on his arm, a little girl, and three men; raven, flame, and light ash. She shook her red and white coat out, trotting over invisibly and watching them head inside. Meanwhile, she trotted to the cans and located just what she was looking for. She ate it all, taking her fill, then went in search of some water. She barked at a passerby, getting her to turn on the place’s faucet outside, and drank her fill then stepped away. Said woman turned off the tap.

Jess then headed for the ice cream shop, making sure the woman was gone first because she then turned invisible again. She floated along to the shop, since she was invisible, landing and walking in when someone opened the door. There were those people again...She must have taken longer eating or hydrating then she’d thought. Dipping her head up and down, since dogs couldn’t shrug, she shook herself off then and trotted up behind them, waiting. She sat completely silent, then followed them outside once they went, sitting beside the seat of the little sister as she believed the girl would drop ice cream. She jumped a little when another girl called and ran over...Said girl’s family joined the group, said girl taking a seat beside the blonde girl. Jess almost smiled,  almost , but didn’t, standing to shake again.

She soon enough saw ice cream spilling, lapping it up. When more fell, under the table, she moved to get it and accidentally brushed against legs. The girl, whichever it was, yelped, and her friend piped up. Jessica quickly backed out and rushed to the silver haired man. She found him interesting, so she decided to attach to him.

End one


End file.
